Boundaries Broken
by YinAndYanAndYawn
Summary: What happens after the Son of Serapis? What if Percy hears his name whispered in his mind, slowly wisping away in the dead of the night? Crossover, Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles, rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is the first chapter of **_**Boundaries Broken. **_**It's basically a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover. Refer to the Son of Sobek for more information, but for now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and TKO solely belongs to Rick Riordan. We are not profiting from this project in any way shape or form, and and such are adhering to laws.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Percy...**_

"_Percy..." _in the dead of the night. Percy awoke with a jolt, and laid there momentarily.

"No way," he muttered, lifting the warmth of the cover off his body, and revealing the biting cold to his insufficiently-covered body.

He headed downstairs to pour himself a glass of milk, but instead was surprised to find Chiron reading a novel by the dim light of a small lamp.

He looked up and saw Percy frozen mid-step, and smiled. He set his novel aside carefully.

"What's on your mind, Percy?"

Percy relaxed; it seemed as if Chiron knew he had been having problems recently, and thus couldn't sleep.

"Bad dream," he lied, heading towards the kitchen.

Chiron rolled his eyes, "What's _really _on your mind?"

Percy was about to raise the glass of milk to his mouth, when he set it back down gently.

"How do you know that I didn't have a bad dream?" he challenged.

Chiron smirked, "You have blood-shot eyes, and you normally look like you've seen a ghost. Neither of those are present, or maybe I really _am _getting a little old."

Percy drained his milk in the meanwhile, and muttered something about milk being the nectar for humans.

He stood there momentarily, seeing as Chiron wanted an answer.

"You should be Sherlock-freaking-Holmes."

"Might as well be."

Chiron chuckled lightly; ever since The Giant War, things had become much more relaxed around Camp Half-Blood. But prophecies were quick to occur, and in recent weeks it felt as if a new threat was soon due to arrive.

Percy took a deep breath, and decided to tell Chiron what he heard.

Chiron's eyes widened. There was evil lurking; this was just the stamp of approval. He told Percy that he needed some time to think, and shooed him back to his room.

Dead silence surrounded Chiron once again, which was normally comfortable as he would be able to read his novel in peace, but it seemed lethal this time around. With the knowledge that he recently acquired, things for the demi-gods would take a turn for the worse.

"First the Romans, and now the Egyptians..." he tilted his head upwards. "What more surprises do you have?"

**And that's a wrap on the Prologue! This is basically to kick-start it, and I will be posting the first chapter immediately effectively. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yin: Hey guys! Welcome to the 1st official chapter of 'Boundaries Broken'. I'm extremely excited, and as for my friend, well, he'll be joining in soon enough. Let's get started! **

**Yan:Actually i'm already here.**

**Yin: The more the merrier! Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:PJO and TKO solely belongs to Rick Riordan. We are not profiting from this in any way, shape or form, and as such are adhering to laws.**

**Chapter 2: Cafe de la Meetup**

"_Percy_" said the voice in Percy's head for probably the billionth time that morning. He had been ignoring the voice of Carter for long enough, he supposed. He decided to _seriously _try to respond to the telepathy.

"_Carter...are you there?" _He managed to communicate telepathically with Carter.

"_See, that wasn't so hard now was it?_" replied Carter's voice.

Percy couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Carter had done the dramatic '_Percy..._' to get on his nerves.

"_Okay, now down to business. What's wrong?_" Percy questioned.

"_A man can't talk to a guy who helped kill a crocodile without having the world in jeopardy?_"

Percy rolled his eyes and replied, "_Seriously._"

Carter sighed telepathically and said, "_Let's meet up at that cafe on 23rd street. You bring Annabeth, I bring Sadie._"

Percy responded, "_Alright, I'll be there. What time?_"

Carter took a momentary pause, Percy guessed he was checking the time.

"_3:45 p.m. Be there._"

Suddenly, it was as if Carter pressed the 'End Call' button on a touch-phone, because Percy could not send a reply to Carter.

He sighed out-loud, and stretched his arms out. He was done lounging about at the Dining Pavillion; he did, after all, have to get to a Sword-teaching class.

He aroused his legs, and jogged lightly to the Sword-fighting arena. He stopped by at Athena's cabin to pick up Annabeth.

"What's up, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said conversationally.

"Got something to talk to you about," he replied, jogging on the spot impatiently as he waited for Annabeth to pack up Daedelus' laptop.

"Coming,coming," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

They jogged together to the Sword-fighting arena, and Percy told Annabeth about what happened.

By the time they arrived, not only was annabeth out of breath, but she was at a loss of words as well.

"So you and Carter somehow telepathically communicated with each other…." Annabeth said while panting.

Percy gave Annabeth the classic smirk after putting on his chest plate and said, "I'll fill you in on the details after my class."

Annabeth gave Percy a slap on the shoulder and said frustratedly, "Just teach your class."

Immediately after that Percy began his class.

Percy exited the class beaded with sweat and tired, but nevertheless he went to Chiron with Annabeth to discuss the situation.

Upon reaching the Big House, Percy found Chiron leafing through his novel, but a disoriented frown replaced his usual serene smile.

"Percy," he gave a nod in his direction.

"Hey Chiron, I got an invitation to meet Carter and his sister, Sadie. So, we just thought we'd let you know that we're going to go out to meet them," Percy informed Chiron.

Chiron nodded and went back to his novel. Annabeth, on the other hand, was appalled by Chiron's behaviour.

"What's his deal?" muttered Annabeth to Percy once they were out of earshot.

"Tell you about it later," Percy said as he hopped into his Dodge Charger. Seeing as how his father Poseidon bought it for him as his 18th birthday gift, he decided not to let it go to waste.

Percy revved the engine and they drove off to the cafe on 23rd street.

They arrived to see the face of a very annoyed Carter.

Carter said sarcastically, "Greetings and salutations. I see you received our message…."

Annabeth turned to Percy with a smirk on her face and said, "Maybe I should dump you for this guy."

Percy had the nerve to look offended while Sadie snorted.

Carter muttered to himself, "I have a girlfriend thank you very much…."

Sadie replied to Carter's mutter with: "I am surprised that you _have_ one. What kind of girl would want to hang out with you?"

Percy still annoyed from what Annabeth said earlier, "Alright, that's enough. Let's get down to business."

Percy, Annabeth, Carter and Sadie had gotten about halfway through their discussion when a group of certain demigods they knew well rushed through the entrance at the cafe.

"Miss us?" Leo, Jason and Piper questioned in chorus.

Percy, on the few occasions was able to make a connection. He turned to Annabeth with a 'You did this, didn't you?' look on his face.

Annabeth held her hands up in surrender with a smirk, "Hey. I think it was in order."

On the other hand, Sadie and Carter were extremely confused. They, of course, had no idea of the other demigods that barged in through the entrance.

Carter cleared his throat in an attempt to garner some attention.

Sadie looked at him, amazed, "Did you _really_ just do that?"

Carter spared Sadie a flash of annoyance, and turned to Annabeth and Percy.

"Can you explain exactly _who _these guys are?"

"Where do we start.." Percy says with his face in his hands.

Leo interrupts Percy and says, "Basically, we just met these demigods during an adventure. 'Nuff said."

"I kinda' like this guy," remarked Carter.

Leo gave Carter a thumbs-up and grinned at him.

"I hate to interrupt a budding bromance in action, but, we kind of have more serious matters to discuss," said Sadie dryly.

"Okay, now, will anyone be as kind as to let us know what we're doing here?" inquired Piper.

"Let me fill you in," offered Annabeth.

After several coffees, they had finally finished their extremely long discussion.

They had parted ways, whilst Piper, Jason and Leo who, were on an adventure were to return to Camp Half-Blood to catch up.

Sadie and Carter left the Greek territory of Manhattan and returned to the more Egyptian side of New York, happy to be back on their home turf.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Half-Blood, Piper, Jason and Leo had just finished taking a shower and were now taking an early dinner alongside Percy and Annabeth,

"So, how did your quest go?" asked Annabeth, breaking the ice.

Leo, who was able to spare a moment from inhaling his food, said, "It went well. We hung that Golden Fleece back on the tree, no more demigods having to guard Camp and it's all thanks to Cap'n Leo!"

With that, he returned to stuffing his face. Percy grinned slightly, and was happy that he didn't have to stay up until 3 a.m. having to guard Camp. However, he would miss having the opportunity to talk to Annabeth whilst they were by themselves.

'_Oh well,' _Percy thought. '_You can't have everything.'_

**Yin: And that's a wrap! Close the curtains, throw the bouquets, the first chapter of **_**Boundaries Broken **_**is officially finished.**

**Yan: Please be sure to come back soon. You never know when we'll suddenly upload a chapter :) .**

**Yin: Keep your eyes and ears peeled, and please leave a nice review for us. It would be very much appreciated after the hard-work on creating this chapter**

**Yan: Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no raging or flamin', cause that would make me have to summon Nico and his un-dead (but technically dead) army to hunt you down. Thanks.**

**Yin: See ya.**

**Yan: Peace out.**

**YinAndYan: HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
